prince UKE
by HARUHINA
Summary: o.o.c sakura is a yaoi fan girl,naruto is innocent and dense,and is a prince,sasuke is closet perv.i know you see where am going with this so go ahead and read it you know you want to it wont hurt.rated m just incase.i don't own naruto .
1. Chapter 1

hello readers this is my first story so please be nice but i also want you to criticize it so i can get better.i also wont be using any Japanese terms cause i cant speak it but you could review and send me some and I'll put it in the story.

disclaimer: i don't own naruto

warning: possible yoai

_thinking_ or _flashback_

"talking"

'iner self' sakura

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

NORMAL PROV.

to say naruto was exited would be an understatement , he was so exited that he was laterally bouncing up and down on the seat of the limo.

" are we there yet " he asked for what seems like the 20th time since they left the house."calm down naru-Chan were almost there" kyuubi looked at his little brother and chuckled amusingly.

no matter how worried arashi was he couldn't help bUT smile at his sons excitement of going to a high school and he couldn't blame him for being exited either, after all he's always been home schooled and this was his chance to hang oUT wiTh more children his age but still he wanted to make sure." naruto are you sure you want to do this you could be putting yourself in danger "

naruto looked at his fathers worried face and smiled " don't worry dad you said so your self this school has the best security and I'll have two body guards protecting me.and besides it's not like am ganno be alone theres gaara remember " kyuubi looked over at his father." he has a point dad so don't worry so much." arashi looked over at his two sons and smiled ." alright but if there's any problems don't hesitate to call me or your brother". naruto smiled even brighter at his father"don't worry dad i will i promise and i never go back on my word"

after a couple of minutes they entered the school ground . the limo slowed down to a stop and the driver got out to open the door while the body gaurds took their places in both sides of the limo. they got out of the limo and with naruto still jumping up and down in excitement they made their way to the principles office to get naruto's schedule.

* * *

SASUKE PROV.

To say sasuke was annoyed would be an understatement not only did he wake up with a raging headache but he had to listen to his father brag about his perfect older brother again. who is now in one of the worlds best colleges which 'just happen' to be 1000's of miles away, lucky bastard. he hated his older brother who was always better than him at every thing.and who always seem to get what he wanted. it wasn't always this way he and his brother use to have a good relationship as far as brothers go but than when his brother finished high school he said the family was just holding him back and just left. but his father still praised itachi and act's like itachi didn't abondan them.

on top of all that he's mother who he suspect is the only sane person in the family starded telling him how he should be on his best behavior at all time since the second son of the royal family family will be going to his school . even though the school doesn't let anyone enrole after the week the school begin their letting this guy enrole even though school started a mongth ago .

now not only does he have to deal with fan girls but he also has to deal with a spoil litte brat who problebly thinks hes better than everyone. _i bet he probably cant do anything himself._

NORMAL PROV.

the whole school is talking about the prince minus some small endevidual. most of the guys in the school kept trying to guess what his personality was they even made a list it goes they had: ice prince like a sertain uchiha, a prideful prick , a spoiled brat, ...exct.while most girls just guess that he would be like a fairy tail prince and starded guessin on what he would look like.

* * *

a/n the student wear the same uniform as the students in vampire knight the rich kids wear the black uniform and the richer kidswhich include the rookie nine and the sand siblings wears white. also am lazy and i don't think I'm that good with descriptions so don't be surprised when i don't give you one

* * *

normal pov

Sasuke went through the gates of the school to find out he was right, his fangirls were so busy that they didn't even notice his arrival yet and before they could notice he quickly got out of his car and snuck in to the school and started making his way to his first period class hoping he was the first one there so he didn't have to deal with anyone this early in the morning.

Once he got to his first period class he opened the door only to find the teacher umino iruka in the classroom sorting papers . they greated each other with a nod and he sat down in the back of the class and stared at the window. after a while all the other students started coming in until every one was there.

"good morning everyone i see your all exited about our new student. that's very good i hope you make him fell welcomed'"HAI sensei" most of the students replied. "great now while we wait for him I'll be taking role"

but before he could begin they all heard a coming from the hallway.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! GO BACK I WANT MY RAMEEEEEEEEEN!! said the voice

"no naru-chan you have to go to class your late already" said a more patient voice sound a little older than the first voice

"BUT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND IT WAS CALLING TO MEEEEEE!! YOU CANT TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT, YOU HEARD IT TOO DIDN'T YOU DAD!!

"wee-ell i have to admit it was calling to us maybe we should go back" replied another voice older than the first voices.'

"YAY WERE GOING BACK WERE GOING BACK!!" cheered the voice sounding smaller an smaller until it wasn't there any more.

"naru-chan come back here!!" said the not so patient voice ." just let him go we'll wait for him in the classroom" said the older voice . "fine" replied the other voice. than the door opened and the class watched as two gorgeous guys entered the classroom gorgeous in their own way.

the first one was gorgeous in an exotic way with perfect soft waist lenght fiery red hair that looks like it's on fire when in the sunlight, and hazel eyes that almost looks yellow. he stood at about 6'3 with a medium build wearing a black suit with four red lines on the suit jacket two on his left side starting on hes shoulder blade and ending at the bottom of the suit jacket with one going in the front and one going in the back,and two in his right side matching the same thing as the lines on his left side.a/n sorry but i warned you I'm not good with descriptions

the second one was gorgeous in a heroic prince way he looked like the kind that would be saving a damsel in distress.he had golden skin and perfect startling soft blond hair that could put the sun to shame and blue sapphire eyes that could put the sky to shame,but they also looked like they could turn cold in an instant he stood at 6'6 with broad shoulders.

then just before either could say anything. the door opened and a golden angel walked in . he stood at 5'4 and just like the 'heroic prince' he had shoulder lengh startling soft blond hair that could put the sun to shame but hes hair had that I-just-got-out-of-bed look to it . but what really stood out was hes eyes , unlike the older blond hes eyes were shining with complete innocence making them look like melting sapphire, hes eyes also looked like they were all the different shade of blues mixed together.

pass hes blue eyes were perfect soft pink plum lips and on hes cheeks were six perfectly line scars three on each side making them look like wiskers but instead of making him look deformed they just added on to his cuteness.

then there was his body. he was wearing the white school uniform which fit him perfectly outlining his every curve. hes form was lean and curve almost like a girls form.perfect hips perfectly cute butt and perfect legs.

all in all the blond angel looked completely fuckable well at least thats what most of the boys thought even the staight ones couldn't denai that the blond was fuckable.the yaoi fangirls thought he was the perfect uke and most of the other girls were burning in envy

as innocent blue eyes scaned the classroom they landed on sasuke uchiha and did something no one ever saw comming .he jumped on the uchiha and screamed ...

"ITACHIIIIIIII"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT TO CONTINUE AND CRITICISMS TO GET BETTER SO PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE WRITING!!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO :

WARNING:YOAI; boy x boy DON'T LIKE LEAVE!! may have lemon dont know yet

A/Nsorry i have not been updating lately i was planning to update weekly but my homework is making it impossible and i dont know when my next review will be since i have a history project to do but i'll update as soon as possible;) thank you and enjoy the story :D

* * *

_last time_

_as innocent blue eyes scaned the classroom they landed on sasuke uchiha and did something no one ever saw comming .he jumped on the uchiha and screamed ..._

_"ITACHIIIIIIII"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

as everyone stared in shock at what the little blond angel had said. completely ignoring the killing intent coming off of the uchiha the little blond angel just kept on talking.

"OH ITA-KUN I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH YOU DONT COME TO VISIT ANY MORE! ITA-KUN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR DID YOU GET BUBBLE GUM STUCK IN IT IS THAT WHY YOU CUT IT?" and so the little oblivious blond just kept on asking random question until his big brother stepped in.

"naru-chan thats not itachi." kyuubi explained as he lift the little blond off of the murderous teen

"w-wha do you mean it's not ita-kun it has to be ita-kun it just has to be" . the Little blond cried his eyes shinning with tears making him look even cuter than before.

"aw don't cry naru-Chan look in the bright side it's not itachi but it is his little brother sasuke."

to everyones suprise the little blond did a complete one-eighty.

''SASU-CHAN!!'' the little blond cried happily his teary eyes gone and replaced with tha brightest smile anyone has ever seen.making several guys get a nose bleed and a hard on , making the S.U.F.C ( sasuke uchiha fan club) cry in envy and giving the Y.F.G (yaoi fan girls) ideas for their new book.

now your probably wondering how our little uchiha is taking this change of event well he's completely shocked and sporting a hard on of course i mean who wouldn't be with a perfectly delectable blond jumping up and down on their lap. but of course he cant let anyone see any of that so looking at the blond babbling about being best friends or something like that he did what he does best he gave the little blond the famous uchiha glare and to his and everyone Else's surprise(except the brother and father of said blond of course,their use to it) the little blond burst into tears.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! SASU-CHAN DOESN'T LIKE ME HES NOT SMILING ,HES NOT SMILING AT ALLLLLLLLL!!

and arashi being used to this picked the little blond up and out of the uchihas lap.

naru-Chan I'm sure that's not it at all i think that sasuke just ah..uh..um... lost his smile!..yeah that's it sasuke just lost his smile so hes going to need you to bring it back for him. lied the taller blond hopping hes son bought the lie

and of course hes son being hes son totally bought it. ''oh no poor sasu-Chan how am i ever going to bring hes smile back'' cried the little blond'' cried the little blond.

ah...ummm...well.. all you have to do is be hes best friend... yes thats it all you have to do is be hes friend. the older blond replied happy that he was able to come up with an answer. and once again the little blond did a complete one-eighty

''your right daddy the power of friendship shall bring sasu-Chan's smile back'' proclaimed the little blond as the background mysteriously and magically changed into crashing waves , but before anyone could wonder about that the blond once again jumped into the uchihas lap again waiting to see how the uchiha would react , and since he(sasuke) was to busy trying to keep hes hard on unnoticed he wasn't able to glare at the little naru-Chan. and being the oblivious little blond he was our little naru-Chan took that as a good sign and resumed to jumping in sasukes lap again as sasuke tried to keep hes harden cock down. apparently he wasn't doing a very good job.

the little blond stopped as he felt something poke hes cute little bottom the class watch curiously as the little blonds face turned into a curious face.

not knowing what was poking hes bottom our cute little naru-Chan rubbed hes cute little ass against sasukes harden cock causing sasukes body to shiver with pleasure. it took all of saukes will power not to rub that cute little ass harder and faster on hes rapidly harden cock,while naruto blushed crimson red for reasons he didn't understand, so he got the brilliant idea of telling sasuke something was poking him hoping the uchiha would know what was poking him.

''sasu-chan...um..what...um...something is poking my bottom do you know what it is'' the he asked putting hes fingr on hes pink plum pouting lips.

SASUKE POV

I looked at the blushing delishes ukelishes blond on my lap and tried to hold on to my sanity and calm my raging hard on but before I could even attempted to do any of those the little blond rubbed hes cute little ass against my fully harden cock and god i almost lost the little control i had I've never been so hard on my life 'no look away look away' but as i finally looked away from those beautiful eyes my eyes landed on those pink plum pouting lips and i couldn't look away i could see them moving, forming words but i couldn't look away. all i could think about was how those lips would feel on his own lips or better yet how it would feel o have those plum pink lips wrapped my acking cock.

NORMAL POV

before sasuke could again try to get hes thoughts in order the little blond once again rubbed hes cute little ass against his fully harden cock.

kyuubi who had known what had happened the moment hes brother had stopped moving could see the uchiha was finally at hes limit he thought about letting the uchiha loose control (because he thinks that hes 15 years old brother needs to loose hes virginity since he lost hes at 13) but one look at hes fathers murderous face and he knew that he couldn't let that happen cause if he did then he'd have to waste time going to the uchihas funeral and that was just to troublesome. so taking pity on the uchiha he hurriedly picked hes brother off of the uchiha.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW I STILL NEED A LOT OF HELP AND ENCOURAGEMENT SO PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REAVIEW AND THINKS FOR GIVING THIS STORRY A CHANCE-BOWS-


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER**:**_I DON'T OWN __NARUTO__ I ONLY WISH I DID STOP STOP RUBBING IT IN.--GOES TO CRY IN CORNER--_

WARNING_:_ _YAOI__, DON'T LIKE? _**_THAN GET OUT OF HERE __.IF YOU DO THEN PLEASE CONTINUE_**

CHARACTER AGE:

naruto-16

kakashi-26

kyuubi-19

arashi/minato-36

the rest of the rookie nine-17

tamari-19

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_LAST TIME_

_kyuubi who had known what had happened the moment hes brother had stopped moving could see the uchiha was finally at hes limit he thought about letting the uchiha loose control (because he thinks that hes 15 years old brother needs to loose hes virginity since he lost hes at 13) but one look at hes fathers murderous face and he knew that he couldn't let that happen cause if he did then he'd have to waste time going to the uchihas funeral and that was just to troublesome. so taking pity on the uchiha he hurriedly picked hes brother off of the uchiha._

* * *

the minute the little blond was pulled out off of him sasuke jumped a very un-uchiha-like jump and raced to the bathroom to 'take care' of hes 'little' problem which wasn't very 'little' if you know what i mean.

"sasu-Chan" cried the little blond trying to get out of hes brothers arms and failing.

while the little blond was trying to get out of hes brothers grip kyuubi was once again wondering about hes little brothers virginity.

kyuubi pov

maybe i should let him go i mean he is three years behind already (A/N: I'm making naruto 16 years old now i think since the others will be 17) he really needs to lose that virginity but than again dad is angry enough as it is and i really really don't want to waste time going to the uchiha's funeral which i know I'll be forced to go to -sigh- the life of an older brother is so complicated. oh well am sure he'll lose it soon enough i mean they are going to going to the same school after all and the uchiha will snap sooner or later but then again i really wanted to be there when he lost hes virginity i had my congratulations speech planed out and everything -sigh- oh well.

normal pov

deciding on not letting hes little brother go kyuubi turned to hes father instead

" dad don't you think it's time we go!" asked kyuubi trying to be heard over the now chaotic class it always amazed him on how much trouble chaos hes little brother could cause without even trying.

arashi looked over to hes oldest son "but kakashi's not here yet"

" isn't that him over there " kyuubi asked hes father pointing out of the class window to the school yard.

And sure enough there was kakashi in the school yard under a sakura tree reading one of hes perverted books,wearing an all black formal suit , a mask that covered 3/4 of hes face a headband covering one of hes eyes and gravity defying hair

knowing that the perverted man would't come to them they went to get him instead.

* * *

A/N: because i'm lazy i will skip to lunch time which is after 3rd period but i might make flashbacks to the scenes i skipped

* * *

the little blond looked around at the tables and didn't know which one to choose the first one was full of new people he wanted to meet including the pink and blond haired girl in hes second period class. the second table was hes where old best friend/first friend was sitting alone in 'i wonder why hes sitting alone' thought the little blond,the third was where hes new best friend was sitting in,also alone and there were a couple of more tables he wanted to sit in too.

he knew he had to choose but he didn't want to and hes preciouse ramen was getting cold. 'mmm..what should i do what should i do' thought the little blond. and then he sudently had a great idea he climed up on a table in the middle of the lunch room and began

"O.K LISTEN UP EVERYONE!!" screamed the little blond prince getting everyones attention not that he didn't already have almost everyones attntion before.

"I don't know which table to sit in so i'm just going to choose the people i want to sit with and we'll eat on the roof!"

and so the little blond starded to pick.

"o.k first will be...Gaara"

"second will be sasu-chan"

"third will be that guy and girl over there with the wierd eyes"( hinata and neji their not sitting together)

"next will the those three girls over there"(sakura,ino,and ten-ten)

"next will be bushy-brows and dog boy over there"(lee,and kiba-he has akumaru with him)

"then that boy with the glasses over there"(shino)

"then i want those two guys over there"(shikamaru and choji)

"ok lets go!" sceamed the little prince,but they just looked at hi like he was crazy . so of corse the little prince gave them hes famouse or infoumouse puppy dog eyes and they ended up fallowing the little(possibly crazy)prince to the roof.

* * *

"ok everyone lets indroduce ourselves" said the little blond after he got everyone to the roof (a/n:everyone is sitting in a circle and naru-chan is in the middle :D)

"ok bushy brows we'll start with you and go around aroud the circle all you have to do is call out your names" cried the little blond happy that he had so many new friends.

the indroductions went some thing like this:

"I AM LEE! NICE TO MEET YOU "

"I'M sakura"

"i'm Ino"

"i'm ten-ten"

"..shino.."

"munch...choji...munch"

"-sigh-...shikamaru"

"H..hinata"

"...gaara.."

"sasuke"

" neji"

"wait a minute are you the neji gaa-chan was talking about " asked the blond

at this everyone looked at the blond then gaara then neji

"wait a minute what are you talking about and how do you even know gaara" asked sakura the ceriousity and intress evident in her voice.

"what do you mean i've known gaa-chan since we were little"

"then what was that you said about neji" asked ino

if anyone were to look closely at gaara right then they would see the panic in hes normally emotionless face but of coures he could't say anything to hes abliviouse little blond friend,no that would only make it worse so he stayed quite and hoped hes blond friend wouldn't say anything. which was useless since he knew how the blond loved telling storries.

" oh that well let me tell yu the story" said the little blond

"well you see it all started when me and gaa-chan had a sleep and since i wanted him to sleep in my room so we decided to share my bed.

at this gaara reacived a jelouse glare from sasuke and a squeel of excitement from the three girls

"after talking to gaa-chan for a while(mostly him talking and gaara listning) we both went to sleep but then i was woken up by gaara moening in hes sleep.

_"FLASHBACK"_

_"nnnh...ahh..ah" _

_"gaara... garra wake up are you having a nightmare"_

_"nnnhh...n-neji...d-dont..nhh..s-stop..."_

_"gaara...gaara..."_

_"m-more...nmm..p-please...m-more"_

_"..."_

_"...GAARA WAKE UP ALREADY"_

_gaara slowly opens hes eyes to see not neji giving him a blow job but the face of hes blond friend all he could think was ...'oh shit'_

_"gaara are you ok, what were you dreaming about, whos neji"_

_"...um...w-well you see...neji is...my friend...and ..i-i was having..a dream about ...a fun game..i'm going to play with him and...i didn't want...the..game to stop..yep thats what happend"explained the usually calm red head hopping hes freind would believe him._

_"oh ok so what game were you two playing"_

_"w-what"_

_"i asked what game were you to playing with him..you know your friend neji"_

_"...um..we were playing a very speacial game that i'll tell you about when your older now go to sleep ok?"the little blond was wondering why hes friend was acting so wierd but was to tired to talk_

_"ok-yawn-..goodnight gaa-chan"_

"END OF FLASBACK"

"and thats how i found about neji" said the little blond looking at shocked faces of hes new friends.

* * *

HELP I NEED A KYUUBI PAIRING AND IT HAS TO BE A GIRL but you can change some of the characters to girls

female diadara:

tamari:

thats all i can think of right now see how much help i need? i need that pairing so i can review faster please help me if you dont than i wont review anymore:

MHUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA..-CHOKES-...**JUST KIDDING ; D...PLEASE REVIEW : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**WARNING: YAOI BOYXBOY REMEMBER I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO READ THIS SO NO FLAMES!!!!**

**a/n : sorry i haven't been updating please forgive me T_T**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4  
**

* * *

last time:

_"oh OK so what game were you two playing"_

_"w-what"_

_"i asked what game were you to playing with him..you know your friend neji"_

_"...um..we were playing a very special game that I'll tell you about when your older now go to sleep OK?"the little blond was wondering why hes friend was acting so weird but was to tired to talk_

_"OK-yawn-..goodnight gaa-chan"_

"END OF FLASHBACK"

"and that's how i found about neji" said the little blond looking at shocked faces of hes new friends.

* * *

AS everyone looked at the embarrassed red head ( if you look carefully you can see the little pink blush) different thoughts started running through their heads:

'YES FINALLY THE POWER OF YOUTH HAS FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO YOU GAARA-SAN'

'yes,our hard work has finally paid off'

'with this new yaoi couple there will be more merchandise ,which means more money and most importantly more yaoi action'

'yes finally my two favorite things have come together at last neji-sama and yaoi action -dreamy sigh-'

'...........'

'they make a good couple................i wander what's for dinner?'

'-sigh- it's about time anyone can see the sexual tension fro a mile away......... how troublesome'

'yes more yaoi action' -perverted blush-'

'well at least he'll stay away from my naru-chan'

'whoa didn't see that comin........ oh well'

'yes he likes me and dreams about me thank you naru-chan'

'i wonder why Gaa-chan is embarrassed and why is everyone so quiet.......mmmmm...... oh well i wonder what ramen i should eat next....beef ramen.. pork ramen..i know miso ramen mmmmm miso Ramen.'

meanwhile while everyone else was still lost in thought neji grabbed gaara and ran to the nearest bathroom.

before anyone could say anything the bell rung and they all decided to go to class.

* * *

A/N: sorry i cant really write a gaaneji lemon yet like jiraya would say i need to do more 'reaserch' on that pairing ;D so once I'm confident enough to write one I'll put it in a flashback

* * *

4TH PERIOD:

by the time the tardy bell rung the boys part of the crew (a/n that's what am calling their group now) minus gaara and neji came in and behind them were the girls part of the crew who were busy texting their fellow Y.F.C. members and warning them to be on the look out for gaara and neji and to have their equipment ready to video tape , record, and take pictures. once they got inside and saw that the teacher wasn't in the classroom they all took their seats.

the minute sasuke sat down a crowd formed in front of him and he's fan girls started arguing about who should seat on the only available seat next to him ( he sits on the edge of the back )which annoyed him to no end he was about to tell them to shut up when naruto not seeing what the fuss was all about took the seat that the fan girls were fighting over which of course affectedly shut the whole fan club up.

the whole class ( minus those who didn't really care and the Y.F.C. who were in their own little world after recieving the text message from their leaders about gaara and neji ) looked at the cute little blond in shock, no boy ever took the seat next to sasuke the last boy who sat there was put in the hospital for a whole month!

the president of the fan club which was the first one to recover decided to give the clueless boy a warning since he was new here.

"look kid I'm only going to say this once _**get. out. of. my. seat**__."_

the whole class ( plus those who didn't really care before but still minus most of the Y.F.C. ) winced at the sound and tone of her voice and hoped that the poor adorable little blond knew the number one rule when dealing with a fan girl: never, _ever _and i mean_** ever **get between a fan girl and her idol , especially if that idol is sasuke uchiha and that fan girl happens to be karin__._

but of course our poor little oblivious dense ball of sunshine knew nothing of that rule and would probably forget it if someone ever did tell him about instead of getting up like any other_ normal _person would do the little blond decided to look for where a name could possibly be printed on the seat , because to him if something was yours you had to have your name on it . just when the uchiha was about to put a stop to all of this non-sense the little blond started looking under the seat , which had his perfect little ass sticking in front of the uchiha's face. and just like that sasuke was lost in a fantasy world involving him and a very Delicious naked naru-chan tied to a bed with hes ass sticking up in the air.

back in the real world our little naru-chan was finally done with hes search and was convinced that the girl had the wrong seat since he couldn't find a name anywhere on the seat at all so he decided to tell the girl that she had the wrong seat.

" um.....I'm sorry... but i think you have the wrong seat i can't find a name on this seat at all.

the girl looked at the little blond like he was crazy then started to tell him off.

"listen here you ugly little _thing _get your ugly little but out off that chair before i mess that little ugly face of yours even more!!"

by now everyone was paying attention and most was waiting to see how the blond would react and thought that blond was going to burst into tears and the rest of them (which included the little blonds new friends) were ready to come to hes defence (especially sasuke) but our adorable little naru-chan was already responding.

the little blond looked at the blue haired girl ciriousely then said:

" you know if you had said that to my big brother he would probably say something like this:

'you shouldn't be aloud to call anyone ugly since you look like you fell off a building and landed an your head and then got your face run over by a truck. your so ugly that you make ugly cry, your face looks worse than where the sun doesn't shine and you know what you should do humanity a favour and just put a bag over your face okay? and also did you actually think that dressing like a _cheap street_ whore would actually get the uchiha interested in you , have you looked in the mirror lately a _stick_ has more curves than you. and another thing what the hell is up with your hair with hair like that you should be wearing a wig. not to mention that your breath smells like camel breath , your legs look like chicken legs , your lips looks like fish lips and your butt is all limp and...just looks a mess. i mean come on if there ever was miss ugly pageant you would win first with all that you thought you could catch the attention of the sasuke uchiha don't make me laugh three words _GET. A. LIFE. __CAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T HAVE ONE!! _**(****1)**

but that's just my big brother i would never say something like that said the little blond with a comletely seriouse face.

with what the blond just said and the expression he was wearing it took the class less than a second to burst out laughing.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING AND I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

1- i know that may have sounded harsh to some of you but this is kyuubi were talking about here think about it.


End file.
